The Wall-E AU Wiki:Policy
This page contains the policies and guidelines by which users of The Wall-E AU Wiki are expected to abide. The Wall-E AU Wiki generally follows the Community Guidelines and takes into consideration. These are very broad guidelines, and include: *'Be bold!' Jump right in! Don't be scared to start editing, just hit the button and go! *'Practice open-mindedness and assume good faith.' *'Be nice.' *'If you need help, just ask!' (Our admins will be happy to help you.) *'Don't feed the trolls.' (No, really, don't.) *'Don't bite the newcomers.' *'No personal attacks.' No accusations, insults or threats. When you disagree, always comment on the edits, not the user. *'Have fun!' In addition to these, The Wall-E AU Wiki has established some specific guidelines, which are set out below. Style The general rule regarding page style and layout is: go with whatever works and looks good. However, some styles, set out at The Wall-E AU Wiki:Style, have been used effectively on the wiki and are a good place to start. Using copied material Because of the specific licenses held by Wikipedia and Wikia, it is acceptable to use information from Wikipedia or other Wikia wikis on The Wall-E AU Wiki. However, any material that is taken from these websites must be accompanied by a link to the source page. In particular, if any pages are completely copied from Wikipedia these pages must be tagged at the top with Template:enWP respectively. Such tags may only be removed once the page in question has been edited sufficiently that the majority of its text was created by The Wall-E AU Wiki users. Even once after the tags have been removed, links to the original pages should be retained indefinitely. It is not acceptable to plagiarize content from other websites or wikis. Instead, if one is to use materials from other websites/wikis, these materials must be given a rewrite in order to be acceptable on the wiki while taking in mind our wiki's rules. After that, a link to the original article must be put on the article on this wiki that used that information under a 'References" section. Fan-made information The Wall-E AU Wiki mainspace articles strictly deal with only information from official sources (information which appears AT LEAST ONCE in official or licensed media). As such, any non-officially support information or content (fan content) are only to be used accordingly to the following rules: *Fan-made information is tolerated but must be confined to pages in userspace. Other pages will be deleted. When making an article for your fanfiction, fan character, or any other fanon article, you should place it within your own user page, or in a subpage of your user page. You can create a subpage by creating a page as normal at User:Username/CharacterName. *Please only create fan pages in your own userspace (to signify your ownership of the page) or in a forum (to signify that it is open for editing by the community). Do not create fan pages in somebody else's userspace. Any fan pages found in the userspace of a non-existent user will be immediately deleted. *Fan character pages must not have any canon categories, which includes Category:Characters or any of its subcategories (such as Category:Males). You may instead categorize your fanon articles in Category:Not Canon, or its subcategories. *You may post fanart that you have created, but it must not appear in any canon or mainspace article. In particular, do not add fanart of your favorite character on that character's page. It will be swiftly removed. You may include fanart in userspace or in the forums, but also be aware that fanart not in use on any pages is likely to be deleted. *You may not link to your fan articles from mainspace pages, including redirects. Non-Wall-E pages This is primarily a Wall-E wiki, but we permit a small number of non-Wall-E characters to have pages. Such characters must have appeared in at least two comic books, or two episodes of a "fanon" show in which Wall-E was a main character. Cameo appearances do not qualify as appearances. This includes crossover comics, and "fanon" shows, but excludes those in which Wall-E merely made cameo appearances. Non-Wall-E blogs Blogs on this wiki must pertain to at least one of the following: *The Wall-E series and fandom. *The The Wall-E AU Wiki or its users. Blogs which do not pertain to any of these will be deleted. Users wishing to discuss off-topic subjects are encouraged to use . Sock-puppetry Sock-puppetry is the act of creating one or more alternate accounts that a user may use to create confusion, deception, or disruption. Such alternate accounts are known as sock-puppets, and are forbidden on this wiki. Scenarios include: * Block evasion - If a user created a new account in order to evade a block, or a ban from chat, the sock-puppet account would be banned indefinitely and, depending on the situation, the perpetrator's main account may have the already existing block extended. Note that this also applies to deliberately use different IP addresses to evade a block. * False consensus - The creation of an alternative account to skew or disrupt discussions involving voting is also prohibited and can result in the permanent ban of the sock-puppet account, and the main account receiving a block. * Circumventing policies - All violations of the policy apply to the editor, not just the account. The normal punishments for any offenses committed with a sock-puppet account will be applied to the main account in addition to the indefinite ban of the sock-puppet account. Regardless of the circumstances, the general rule is one editor, one account, although users may request for the utilization of a bot account to tend to tedious and repetitive tasks more easily, or to test account. The user may also move to a new account, but the other account will be blocked and thus rendered unusable. In these cases, the user should make it clear to site administration that they are created for that purpose. Information & referencing You can add the reference in any way you like and other users can format however they see fit, but the best way is to use ref tags. To add a ref tag to an article, simply type [Write source material/link here.]. If you need help with this, see or ask an administrator. Leaked information Leaked information may only be used on articles if it is either intentionally or accidentally leaked by a company involved with the production, development, and/or distribution of the respective title. If the information was leaked through illegal means (e.g. stealing copies of a media, such as a game in question prior to its release) it is to be removed on sight. This is also the case of any legal copies of the media sent out prior to the official release date for any reason. Articles on things that only became known about by illegal means are to be deleted outright. It is only once said media or information is released via official means that it can be posted on the Wiki. To prevent the possibility of legal action, this policy cannot be ignored nor circumvented, and no exceptions can be made. Rumors The Wall-E AU Wiki is for official information from the Wall-E series. Rumors are discouraged and may be reverted. This may include unconfirmed details about upcoming games and products, which should not be added unless there is reliable evidence from official sources to support the claim. If somebody has removed information you have added because they believe it is a rumor or otherwise incorrect, try to add a reference to back it up - present the URL of the website or documentation of where you read the information, for example. This allows other users to check up the facts the same way you did. If the information is still removed, it may be because the source of the information is not reliable, in which case you should try to find another source. Source reliability Information gathered from domains easily and quickly manipulated or changed without warning from time to time. Sources such as fan sites, forum sites, Wikipedia or similar sites not under the jurisdiction of official franchise companies, subsidiaries or affiliates are not regarded as reliable sources for information. Such information's legitimacy is questionable and may be difficult to verify if at all, and must be kept away from main-space articles unless the documentation can be proven to come from the jurisdiction of official sources (information taken from a post written by Finjix and Yoshifan1219 on a fan site is for example considered a reliable source). What The Wall-E AU Wiki is not... ...an advertising/promotional site * The Wall-E AU Wiki is not a form of advertising or promotional site, it is an encyclopedia, not a social media, or file-sharing site. Anything related to advertisement or promotion, unless it is that released by official sources, will be removed. ...tech support * While the Wall-E AU Wiki has information on the game, it does not have the needed information to troubleshoot any issues users may have. It may still be possible to ask users about issues in case they have had similar issues, but at our core, we don't have the needed tools or expertise to adequately help those that require technical assistance. ...always correct * While editors strive to present clear and accurate information, sometimes an article may contain information that is inconsistent, incorrect or outdated. Mistakes are usually fixed by editors or moderators, but occasionally an error might not be identified or fixed. It is important to assume good faith and help the wiki by amending mistakes to improve the accuracy and quality of articles. Where possible, include references that verify facts and use article discussion pages to clarify edit conflicts. ...official * This site is 100% fan-maintained. All users and editors here are just fans. No one here is (barring the rare) workers or employees for any of the franchise developers, publishers or their subsidiaries or affiliated companies. ...Wikipedia * Even though the format of this site and Wikipedia is similar, and the basis that it is an encyclopedia that anyone can edit, The Wall-E AU Wiki is NOT Wikipedia. It is not even owned by the Wikimedia Foundation. The Wall-E AU Wiki is owned by Wikia. ...a battlefield * Forums and other community discussions are not the places to hold personal grudges, conflicts, or even prejudice. Battling it out with another user or a group of users is not only not acceptable, but neither of you will win. Solve any disputes with civility and rationality, and avoid letting them take center stage for everyone else to bear witness. ...a blog * The Wall-E AU Wiki is not a blog. The Wall-E AU Wiki may have blogs as a part of the website, but this is an online encyclopedia about all things Wall-E. ...other wikis * While The Wall-E AU Wiki is part of the Wikia network, it is not any other wiki. As such, anything that other wikis do is not important or relevant to The Wall-E AU Wiki. Just because another wiki has/doesn't have something cannot be the sole reasoning as to why The Wall-E AU Wiki must/must not have it. It is also not the place to dispute bans of other Wikis. Even if users are editors on other Wikis, they should be spoken to on the Wiki in question. ...a dictatorship * The Wall-E AU Wiki is not ruled by one person without question. ...an oligarchy * The Wall-E AU Wiki is not ruled by a select group of people without question. ...a republic * The Wall-E AU Wiki community does not vote on a single user to be the leader or controller of absolutely everything in it for a set amount of time. Filenames The Wall-E AU Wiki allows any user to upload images to the wiki. However, when uploading images, users must comply with certain image naming rules. Users cannot upload any image with any of the following filenames: *Filenames starting with numbers *Filenames starting with "image" or "IMG" *Filenames starting with "pic" *Filenames starting with "thumbnail" *Filenames containing "tumblr" *Filenames starting with punctuation *Filenames starting with "DSC" *Single-character filenames Signatures Signatures are a method of signing one's name on various talk and discussion pages. You add a signature by typing out four tildes (~~~~). Signatures can be customized using various wiki markup, and then pasted into the signature box in . Signatures are not to be used on the mainspace articles of the wiki. When creating a larger signature, sometimes there is an excessive amount of wiki markup used. When a signature reaches over three lines of wiki markup (not including the timestamp), the signature must be made into a template. These should be included in your own userspace as a subpage of your user page, i.e. User:Bullet Francisco would create his template at User:Bullet Francisco/Signature. If you have a templated signature, you can add it to the custom signature box in by using . That is, Bullet Francisco would type: For more information on signatures, please see . Reverting edits As a rule of thumb, you should ideally only revert once. Edit-warring occurs when several users revert or undo edits by each other multiple times. Edit-warring is not productive, and can lead to unnecessary conflict. It is imperative that you abstain from reverting the other user's edits if you have already reverted the edit once. If the other parties involved continue to revert your edits, you should be proactive and take the conflict to a talk page. Resolve the disagreement there. If users cannot agree in this way, they can bring in other users, particularly administrators, to arbitrate and/or add their own opinions. Because edit-warring is disruptive to the wiki, administrators may temporarily block the users and/or lock the pages involved. This rule only applies to edits done in good faith. This rule does not apply when reverting cases of vandalism, spam, or edits done to your own userpage. Always assume good faith when reverting edits made by other users. Category:Policy